Results of a Single Change
by The Death Dragon
Summary: When Naruto is five he gets taken away from Konoha for shinobi training. Seven years later he returns. How much will he have changed and how will it affect the shinobi world?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own my OC and plot line.**

'_This is Konoha huh? Doesn't look like much,' _were the thoughts of a young woman as she strolled along the road that leads to the Hokage Tower. She stood out from the crowd because, despite it being a bright and sunny day, she was wearing a black hooded cloak that covered her form entirely. _'I can't believe I had to come all the way here from Kiri just to beg for asylum because of Yagura. That punk should be kissing my feet for everything I've done for him but instead he has the entire village try to kill me just because of my bloodlines, the nerve of that guy...'_

"I didn't even get to eat lunch," she whined to herself while her stomach roared loudly, scaring a small group of kids nearby. _'Anyway I wonder how I should try to get asylum and some free food. Maybe I should play the young kunoichi without a home approach, or maybe I could try bargaining with him; valuable info on Kiri for safety.'_

While she was going through different approaches she quickly arrived at the Tower and requested a meeting with the Hokage. Luckily for her the Hokage was in his office and was free for another hour so she was quickly led to the old man's office. Once her escort left she lowered her hood revealing her beautiful heart-shaped face, piercing grey eyes and her long electric blue hair that was styled in a high ponytail with bangs framing either side of her face.

"Who are you and what business do you have with me?" the old man asked, getting straight to the point.

"My name is Akari Tsukino; I'm a jōnin-ranked kunoichi for hire, sir. I've come to ask for asylum within the Land of Fire," she replied, seeing no point in lying to one of the most powerful and experienced shinobi in the world.

"For what reason?" he replied.

"I was employed by the Fourth Mizukage for sometime but this morning he tried to assassinate me. I believe it is because he fears my kekkai genkai," she explained calmly. "I'm concerned that he will continue to pursue me and..."

"And you came here hoping to get the strongest of the five major villages to defend you by joining Konoha's forces," he finished for her.

"Not exactly," she stated, surprising the Hokage that he got it wrong. "Don't get me wrong, I am looking to be protected from Kiri however I have no intention of joining the ranks of any village. Being tied down to once place doesn't appeal to me."

"Then what reason would I have to grant you asylum?" he questioned.

"I have classified info on Kirigakure such as movements in other, smaller, countries as well as the location of their two jinchūriki," Akari answered swiftly. The Hokage went silent and she could see that the gears were turning in his mind.

"Which kekkai genkai do you have?" he asked after a few minutes of silence, she was taken aback by the sudden and, seemingly, unrelated question but recovered quickly.

"I have the Poison Release and Dragon Release," she answered and couldn't help but smirk when the old man's eyes widened. "I see you've heard of one, if not both, of those."

"As a child I heard of the clan that possessed the Dragon Release from Hashirama-sensei and Tobirama-sensei," he reminisced. "They said that, in the era before shinobi villages, members of _that _clan were the only ones who could stand on even footing against the Uchiha or Senju. However the members of that clan owned their own territory that was prosperous so they never needed to work as mercenaries like other clans of that era thus there was hardly any conflict between them and other clans."

"I also have complete mastery over both of my bloodlines, if you were wondering," she said while the Hokage went silent once more.

"I have a proposal for you Tsukino-san," he said after a few moments. "I'll grant you asylum within the Land of Fire in exchange for all information you have on Kirigakure and that you will send a monthly report directly to me so that I can keep track of your whereabouts. And you will return to Konoha if the acting Hokage requests you to."

"Agreed," Akari said cheerfully while smiling.

"Good. Now, I want you to report all the information you have Kirigakure after you're done I'll sort out your travelling documents and arrange a hotel for you to stay at, you must be exhausted," he said with a warm smile on his face. The blue-haired girl nodded and began her report.

-Meanwhile-

Five year old Naruto Uzumaki was wandering aimlessly around Konoha like he always did if he wasn't planning/pulling a prank. He looked around at the villagers that crowded the street and was met with the same hate filled glares that were constantly directed at him. He couldn't figure out why the entire village, save for a handful of people, hated him. Sure he pulled a lot of pranks but the glares were there before he even thought of pulling pranks, hell, the only reason he started pulling pranks on people was because society isolated him and he wanted to be acknowledged.

'_Why do they hate me? What did I ever do to them?' _He thought while staring at the ground as he walked. Suddenly he stopped and looked up with determination burning in his eyes. _'It doesn't matter. When I join the Ninja Academy in a few months I'll start training to be a powerful shinobi and I'll make those stupid villagers respect me. Wait a minute...'_

"I'm an idiot!" Naruto suddenly shouted loudly. He got odd looks from some of the villagers but the majority just ignored him, thinking it was some sort of trick to gain attention. _'Why do I have to wait till I start the academy I'm sure the old man must have some jutsu he can teach me now or at least some training methods.'_

The boy quickly took off in the direction of the Hokage Tower, eager to start preparations for his ninja career and he wasn't going to let anyone stop him.

-With Akari and the Hokage-

"And that's the last of the info I have on Kiri, sir," Akari concluded.

"Thank you the information you have provided is definitely going to be of some use," the old man replied. "I'll prepare your travelling papers and they should be ready for you tomorrow."

"Thanks Hokage-sama, if you no longer need anything from me I think I'll be going..."

"Actually I have a request."

"Request?"

"Yes. I want you take a child called Naruto Uzumaki with you when you leave the village," he said seriously.

"Why?" Akari asked curiously.

"He is the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi and he has been ostracized by the entire village except for me and a handful of other people. I fear that his growth as a shinobi will be stunted due to many of the instructors at the academy fearing that if Naruto gets stronger so will Kyūbi."

"Why me? Surely there must be other alternatives for a teacher."

"There are but you are the only without other obligations within the village. If you take him with you, you will be able to keep him away from the villagers and their hate until I need you to return to Konoha which could be years from when he leaves."

"You do realize that he won't have a normal childhood if he's with me."

"Yes but he'll have a worse one if he stays here in Konoha," he said solemnly.

"Fine, I'll take him with me however I want two things in return," she answered.

"What?"

"One, I want funding for his training."

"I'll have a sum of money dispatched to you each month as soon as I receive your monthly report."

"Good. The second thing I want is...a meal that you will pay for," she said before her stomach roared loudly and she laughed sheepishly causing the Sandaime to sweat drop.

This is the scene young Naruto ran in on as he burst into the room with the receptionist yelling behind him.

"Hey old man, teach me some jutsu so I get a head start in the academy!" the blonde yelled, completely ignoring Akari.

"Hey you little brat leave the Hokage alone he's in the middle of a meeting!" the receptionist yelled at the kid.

"It's ok please return to your tasks," the Hokage said. Nodding the receptionist left closing the door behind her. "Naruto I can't teach you jutsu."

"Huh, why not?" the little boy asked as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Because you're going away to train with your new sensei tomorrow," the old man replied with a smile.

"Who? Are they an awesome ninja?" the hyperactive kid asked excitedly.

"It's this young woman in front of you," he said gesturing to Akari who smiled warmly at him.

"She doesn't look like much," Naruto said flatly.

"What'd you say you little punk!" she shouted at him in fury.

"I said you don't look like much," he retorted while a vein popped on Akari's forehead.

"Oh yeah then I guess you don't want me to take you out of the village for top-secret ninja training," she said flippantly.

"I'm sorry I take it back, please train me," Naruto started begging.

"I don't know. Maybe if you do something for me I'll say yes."

"I'll do anything just name it!" he shouted desperately, as soon as those words left his mouth he could have sworn he saw an evil glint in her eyes and a sense of foreboding wash over him.

"Anything?" the blue haired woman asked; her voice underlying evil.

"Y-Yes."

"Take me somewhere which serves good food," she groaned as her stomach roared yet again, instantly Naruto's eyes lit up.

"We should go to Ichiraku Ramen Bar!" he shouted enthusiastically.

"Ok take me there and we'll both grab a bite to eat, Hokage-sama is paying," she said before letting Naruto lead her to the ramen bar with Hiruzen following at a more leisurely pace.

By the time the Hokage arrived at Ichiraku's both Naruto and his new sensei had already wolfed down five bowls of ramen each and were working on the sixth.

"About time...you showed up...old man," Naruto said as he ate his noodles.

"You're still paying...right Hokage-sama?" Akari asked for confirmation as she too ate her noodles. He nodded and both student and sensei cheered and ordered another bowl each.

The trio stayed at the ramen bar for a few more bowls before Naruto and Akari ditched the Hokage, who had to pay for the two gluttons' meals as well as his own. Akari walked Naruto home but upon seeing the state of his apartment instantly decided she was going to let her student stay in a place as unsanitary as that. She had him pack everything he needed and then together they found a decent hotel for the night and booked a suite and told the receptionist to charge the overpriced fee to the Hokage before going straight to their suite.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy," Akari complained as she led her pupil to their suite. "With the amount he charged us we could probably get a penthouse suite in the best hotel in all of Fire country."

"I'm sorry sensei it's my fault," Naruto said dejectedly as he followed her. Instantly she stopped, turned and knelt so she was eye level with him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Listen to me carefully Naruto. It's not your fault it's that guy's, you did nothing wrong. Understand?"

"Yes sensei," he said while nodding.

"Good," she said with a smile before continuing to their suite.

After dumping Naruto's stuff into the suite Akari proceeded to take him shopping for supplies that they would need such as kunai, shuriken, blank scrolls, spare clothes and food. She also bought him mesh armour to wear under his clothes and a cloak similar to her own.

-The next day-

"Where are we going to go Akari-sensei?" Naruto asked as they walked away from Konoha.

"We're going to go to some of the villages and towns near the borders. We should be far enough from any ninja villages that we can start your training without them noticing."

"Are you gonna teach me a super-awesome-jutsu?" he asked excitedly.

"Not immediately. First we're gonna work on developing your body and chakra control, after that...I don't really have any idea," she said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

"Are you kidding me?! You're supposed to be my teacher and you don't know what you're going to teach me?!" the blonde shouted at her.

"Hey can you blame me? You're my first student!" Akari yelled back before composing herself. "Besides I'll probably come up with an idea by the time we reach the first town."

"Baka-sensei," Naruto muttered quietly.

"What did you call me?!" she screamed at him while punching him on the top of his head causing a large lump to form

* * *

**A/N: That's concludes the prologue, I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first time writing a fan fiction so I would appreciate any feedback you can give, negative or positive.**

**I haven't decided on a pairing for Naruto in this story yet so you can tell me in a review or private message if there is a specific pairing you like. I don't really mind making this a harem fic either so feel free to list any girls you would like to be Naruto in a review or private message. I would like it if you could give a reason for the girl/s you suggest as well as an idea on how I could introduce them into the story, you don't have to if you don't want to.**

**The only pairings that I refuse to include are Sakura and/or Hinata (I feel that both are overused to the extent that it borders on ridiculous and, personally, I don't think either would be a good match for Naruto in this story) or any yaoi pairings (I don't have anything against you if you like that I just personally don't like it).**

**Something else you should know is that I'm not entirely sure how often I'll be able to update. I'm aiming for once a week but school and social life will probably make it more like once every two or three if not more but I'll try my hardest to update as soon as possible.**

**Next time: Naruto returns to Konoha after seven years.**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been seven years since Naruto left and nothing had happened within Konoha in those seven years except for one thing, half of the Uchiha clan was killed.

A large portion of the Uchiha clan had been planning to perform a coup d'état against the Hokage. The reason being that most of the village suspected the Uchiha were behind the Kyūbi attack and the entire Uchiha clan was forced into a corner of the village so that the government could have them under constant surveillance. The Uchiha suspected that the discrimination against the Uchiha was actually because the Konoha government was influenced by the Senju clan.

When Naruto left the village the situation calmed significantly and the majority of the hate directed at the Uchiha clan disappeared. This was because the villagers assumed that the Uchiha had been controlling the Kyūbi ever since October 10th five years previously, however they realized the Uchiha were innocent when the 'Kyūbi' left. If the Uchiha were really controlling it then they wouldn't let it leave Konoha.

As a result Hiruzen was able to talk with the Uchiha and apologize for the false suspicions that the Council had placed on them. Half of the Uchiha clan forgave them however the other half's hatred of the government grew. This led to the clan splitting in two with one half hating Konoha and the other loving it.

Because of this divide Hiruzen was forced to order the elimination of the faction that opposed Konoha, with the one carrying it out being Itachi Uchiha. Itachi then fled the village and disappeared.

The outcome of these events was that half the Uchiha clan lived with some notable members such as Mikoto, Shisui and Sasuke Uchiha. However Itachi was placed with the hate from the villagers for killing half of the most powerful clan in Konoha. And the hate for the Kyūbi attack, which had previously been shared between the Uchiha clan and Kyūbi, was placed wholly on the beast and, as a result, Naruto.

'_Naruto and Akari should be here any minute, I wonder how much he's changed in seven years,' _Hiruzen Sarutobi thought to himself as he read the file on Team 7, more specifically their first C-ranked mission. A knock at the door forced him to close the file and place to the side.

"You can enter," he said. The door opened and two people walked in. Both were wearing cloaks with their hoods up, hiding their faces, the taller one stood at around 5 ft 3 inches while the other was only a couple of inches shorter. "It's nice to see you again Naruto and Akari."

"It's nice to see you too, old man," the shorter one said with a grin on his face as he pulled down his hood. His spiky, blonde hair had grown longer since the Third has last seen him with the front spikes falling in front of his eyes and the back just reaching below his neck. His face had matured, losing some of the baby fat, and his whisker marks had become darker and more pronounced than before.

"Why did you need us back, Hokage-sama," Akari asked as she too pulled down her hood. She hadn't changed since the Hokage last met her; she still had a beautiful face, piercing grey eyes and long, electric blue hair that was still in the same high ponytail.

"I need to place Naruto on a genin squad," he answered. Neither of them reacted so he explained. "A few days ago Team 7 led by their jōnin-sensei, Kakashi Hatake, went on a C-Rank mission. The mission was to protect a client who was planning on making a bridge to connect the Land of Waves to the mainland. While en route to the Land of Waves they encountered the Demon Brothers of Kiri. Kakashi was able to subdue them but one of his genin was seriously injured and died from the poison which the Demon Brothers use."

"As sad as that is why do you need me?" Naruto asked, uncaring of the news. "There must be other possible replacements."

"There are but Kakashi requested you specifically," Hiruzen replied.

"Hokage-sama, I haven't completed training him yet, perhaps you should find a different replacement," suggested Akari.

"I only need him to be part of the genin squad until he graduates to chūnin and the next exams are being held here in only two months. Once he becomes a chūnin you can resume his training."

"So you're saying that I would only have to stay here for two months?" the blonde asked.

"Theoretically yes if you can pass the chūnin exams."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good. Come back here at 9 tomorrow morning so you can meet your new team," the old man said happily with a smile. "You can have the rest of the day off, I'm sure you must want to rest. Akari, I need to talk to you about something important."

"Ok, Hokage-sama," she answered before turning to Naruto. "See ya at the hotel Naruto-kun."

"See ya sensei," he replied as he left the office.

"What was it you need to talk about Hokage-sama?" Akari asked as she returned her focus to the old man only to see his happy mood was replaced with a more...saddened one. "Hokage-sama?"

"I'm truly sorry Akari," Hiruzen said, his voice sounding dead. "You have to be placed under the Kekkai Genkai Preservation Act."

"The what?" she asked confused.

"It's a law that is designed to protect bloodlines that are on the verge of extinction. Because you are the only person under Konoha's jurisdiction to have the Dragon release and the Poison Release and you are female you must produce a male heir. Once he is of age he will have to produce a large number of children to ensure that the gene for the Kekkai Genkai will never disappear within Konoha."

"What if my first child isn't a boy?" the kunoichi asked.

"Then you will have to keep having children until you have a male heir."

"What's the punishment if I refuse to comply?" she asked as her eyes narrowed at the old man.

"You will be detained and forcefully impregnated," Hiruzen answered in a deadly serious tone. "Anymore questions?"

"How long do I have before I must have an heir?"

"Normally it would be as soon as possible but seeing as you're training Naruto I think it can wait until you complete his training."

"Ok, if that's everything you needed to tell me I'll be leaving," she said, clearly angry, as she turned for the door.

"I'm truly sorry Akari but I have to enforce this law as Hokage," he apologized as she left.

"Save your apologies for someone who cares," she answered as she left the room.

-The next day-

Naruto was walking towards the Hokage's office to meet his new team and, usually, he would be thinking about what they would be like but his thoughts were centred on his sensei. Yesterday she had come back to the hotel room and Naruto could tell that she was pissed off at something because of the aura she emitting. He'd tried talking to her but she ignored him and went to sleep. He had decided to drop it and talk to her about it this morning but she was still asleep when he left.

'_It's obviously something the old man said,' _he thought as he approached the door. _'I'll try asking her later for now I should concentrate on my new team.'_

"Hey old man," Naruto said calmly as he opened the door. Inside Naruto saw the Hokage was sitting behind his desk with three ninja in front of him.

One was a guy around his age that was slightly shorter and had black, chin-length hair and onyx eyes. He was wearing his headband over his forehead, blue sandals, white shorts and a dark blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar. He was obviously an Uchiha if the crest on his back and the air confidence around him was anything to go by.

The second was a girl also around his age and only slightly shorter than Naruto and she had waist-length bright pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing her headband to hold back her hair, blue sandals, tight green shorts and a red battle dress with circle designs on it. Naruto noticed she kept stealing glances at the Uchiha and immediately realized she was infatuated with him, to some degree as well judging from the frequency of the glances.

The final one was a tall man with spiky white hair and only one visible eye. He wore the standard uniform for Konoha shinobi; blue sandals, blue pants, a long-sleeved dark blue shirt and a chūnin flak jacket but, unusually, he wore his headband so it covered his left eye as well as a mask that obscured half of his face. This guy was obviously Kakashi Hatake, his new jōnin-sensei, someone he's supposed to look up to as an example for what a shinobi is supposed to be...and he was reading porn in front of the Hokage and his young, genin students...giggling every few seconds.

'_It could be worse,' _Naruto thought, or rather hoped.

"Ah Naruto you're here," Hiruzen said. "Team 7 this is Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto this is your new team."

"Yo," Kakashi said, never taking his eye off of his book. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, your new sensei."

"I'm Sakura Haruno," the pink-haired girl said happily. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," the black-haired boy said apathetically.

"Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you all," Naruto replied smiling, not that any of them could see it due to his hood hiding his face.

"Well now that introductions are done with Kakashi will now take you for training," Hiruzen told Naruto. Kakashi nodded once and then walked out of the room casually with Sakura and Sasuke following. Naruto trailed behind a lit bit just so he could see his new team's behaviour.

-30 minutes later-

"Welcome to Training Ground 3, Naruto," Kakashi said with an eye-smile as he put his book away. "This is our team's primary training area."

The training ground was a cut off section from the large forest which surrounded Konoha. In the centre of the training ground was a large glade which had a river running through it and to the right Naruto noticed three stumps placed near a kunai-shaped monument of some sorts.

"So what training are we doing?" the jinchūriki asked as he watched Sakura and Sasuke walk off into the forest.

"Sasuke and Sakura are going to practice the tree-walking exercise while I test your abilities as a shinobi in a spar," the jōnin-sensei said with another eye smile. "After I finish evaluating your skills we'll go get Sakura and Sasuke for some teamwork promoting exercises."

"Fine," the cloaked genin answered before leaping away from Kakashi and landing next to the river. He stood there and prepared for his sensei to initiate the spar.

"A word of advice," Kakashi warned after a few minutes. "If you want me to like you then you will come at me with the intent to kill."

"Understood," Naruto replied excitedly as he took out a kunai.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter.**

**I don't know about you but I think this chapter is pretty dull...however it served its purpose which was to show Naruto and Akari returning to Konoha. The next chapter should be more exciting with the spar between Naruto and Kakashi kicking it off. And I hope you guys like my idea of keeping half of the Uchiha clan alive.**

**About the whole pairing thing. I've been thinking about it and I've decided to have a harem in this story because I'm pretty sure that's what the majority of my current, as well as future, readers will want and I don't really have any objections.**

**These are the girls I've decided on so far: Kin, Tayuya, Guren, Konan, Mei and Kurotsuchi. **

**I've been mulling over adding Akari, Samui, Karin, Tenten, Yugito, Fuka, Temari and possibly Ino to the harem but I can't make up my mind. You guys can still suggest girls you want but I think I'll only add a couple more girls to the harem (if any).**

**The next chapter is going to be the start of the Land of Waves arc, which is going to have some major changes compared to canon.**


End file.
